


Unfinished Business

by shaicology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, OOC, Overlapping of the spirit, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: "This isn't you, Granger.""What?! Your precious mudblood is too perfect to do this? She isn't perfect, 'darling'!"The ghost of Astoria Greengrass is living peacefully in the Malfoy Manor for two years after her death. But when she found out that her husband is engaged with the Golden Girl and her son is really fond of her, things got messy.Entry at "A Very Dramione Halloween 2017" at Strictly Dramione Facebook Group(My own prompt)





	Unfinished Business

Hermione is worried. She’s pacing around her room as she waits for her fiancé to arrive. They will make an announcement later. She doesn’t know if it is a good idea. But she wants him. She wants to be with him. She loves him. She’s in love with him. It’s the understatement of the year. She’s dating him for 18 months before he asked her to marry him a week ago in their trip to France.

 

A knock on the door startles her. She went to the door and opens it. Draco Malfoy stood there, smiling at her. Hermione smiles back. Draco approaches her and gives her a hug. Hermione feels safe in his embrace. Who would have thought that Draco Lucius Malfoy; pureblood, heir of Malfoy wealth, one of the best potion master (next to Severus Snape) and successful businessman, and Hermione Granger; Muggle-born, the Golden girl, brightest witch of her age, and the next Minister of Magic, are now engaged to be married.

 

“I’m nervous.” Hermione whispered.

 

Draco rubs her back and kisses her shoulder. “I know. It will be fine. Our friends are waiting at the hall of our home.”

 

“Malfoy Manor is not my home.” She pointed out. Draco chuckles and leans back to look at her face, “It will be in few months.” He winks at her and smiles. Hermione loved the way he smiles. Not the usual smirks during their years in Hogwarts but smiles that rarely shows. He only smiles at her, his son Scorpius and his late wife, Astoria. Hermione remembers Astoria Greengrass. She’s the epitome of a perfect Lady Malfoy (next to Narcissa Black Malfoy). She has grace, beauty, and very intelligent.

 

Hermione met Astoria when she went to her office to donate a huge amount of galleons for the welfare of magical creatures. As a huge donor, she’s always present on function and gala for the welfare of magical creatures. They become civil with each other.

 

She saw Astoria with Draco. She’s so in love with his husband and he adores her. Draco mentioned once that Astoria saved him from insanity. She was his support when he’s still recovering from the war. She’s a great wife and mother.

 

Remembering Astoria is bittersweet for Hermione. She’s a good woman and now her husband is marrying her on Christmas’ Eve.

 

“Are you happy?” Hermione uttered to him. Draco gave her a confused look. “Of course I am. Why are you asking me that?”

 

Hermione touches the button of his shirt. “I feel like everyone is expecting me to be this perfect Lady Malfoy like Astoria.” Draco saw the sadness on her face and he sighed. He touches her face and tilts it up so she’s looking at him.

 

“No one expects you to be like Astoria, love. Not me, not Scorpius, not my mother, not our friends. It will break our heart if you stress yourself over this and pretend something you aren’t. Just so you know, I love you for who and what you are, Hermione. I don’t expect you to change even just a bit.” He paused. “Well, except for your surname” He smirks at her and she gave him a shy smile.

 

He’s right. She’s stressing herself for being the next Mrs. Malfoy. She feels like it’s a bigger duty than running for Ministry next year. Draco is a widower for two years while she was engaged to be married until she found out a letter from Ron that he found someone else and left the country three years ago. She was heartbroken but she forgives him and moved forward.

 

Hermione sighed and leaned her cheek on his chest. “I hope everything will be fine.”

 

“It will be.” He kisses the top of her head. “Come on. They are waiting.”

 

Hermione leans back and took Draco’s hand. She glanced at their entwined hand. It seems like they really fit each other. She looked up to him and smiles happily. “Let’s go.”

 

**_An hour later_ **

 

Draco let her stay in the library to calm down. She keeps on smoothing down her emerald dress and keeps on taming her hair with her hands. She keeps on chanting to her head that ‘everything is going to be alright’.

 

The door creek open and Narcissa Malfoy peek in. Hermione smiled at the Malfoy matriarch. She feels like she needs the approval of this woman if she became the next Lady Malfoy.

 

“My son wants to check on you but I told him I will do it for him. He’s a bit nervous too, you know.” The Malfoy matriarch said and smiled at her.

 

Hermione smiles back at her.  “I’m sorry. I’ve never been this nervous for a long time. This is more than riding a broomstick or facing a huge snake.” She giggled awkwardly.

 

Narcissa approached her and took her hand. “Be calm, child. Everyone out there is your friends and family. It will be a shock for them, yes. But, they will be happy for you; to the both of you.” Hermione sighed and look at Narcissa. “I’m really glad that you support our relationship.”

 

“To be honest, at first, I thought Draco is just looking for a distraction for the demise of his wife. But when I saw my boy come home, and sat me down to talk to me for dating you, I never saw him so happy for a long time. The happiness that he had with his first broomstick, it was more than that, almost as the same happiness when he first held his son. You made my son happy, Ms. Granger. You brought back my sweet little boy. And I will be grateful to you for that.”

 

Narcissa wiped the tears flowing down from Hermione’s cheek. “Shh… Don’t cry, my dear. My son will think I’m hurting you or something.” That made Hermione chuckled.

 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy.”

 

“You should start calling me ‘Narcissa’ or ‘Mother’ from now on. You will be Mrs. Malfoy by Christmas Eve.” Narcissa smiled lovingly at her.

 

“Yes, Narcissa. But I would love it if you call me Hermione.”

 

“Yes, Hermione. So, shall we head to the party I prepared for the both of you?” Narcissa said excitedly. “I’ll be there in five minutes. I just need a few more minutes for myself.”

 

“Sure dear. We will wait for you” Narcissa left Hermione alone.

 

Hermione stared at the ring on her finger. It’s a platinum band, surrounded by small diamonds and it has a huge diamond and two emeralds on both sides. It has been a Malfoy heirloom, and every Malfoy wives wear this.

 

_‘You don’t deserve it.’_

 

Hermione spun around to see who said that, but the library was empty.

 

_‘You can’t have what is mine.’_

 

Hermione looked in front of her, but no one is there. She feels like someone is there but she doesn’t know who. She decided to leave the room and join the party.

                                                                                                                   

Their announcement was celebrated by everyone. Scorpius is thrilled with the announcement. He even asked Hermione if he could call her ‘Mommy’ when she married his father. Hermione was so touched; she hugged the boy and kissed his cheek. Ginny is crying because finally, Hermione is going to be married and happy. George teases her that she’s marrying a ferret while Harry told her that she deserved to be happy. Blaise teased Draco that Hermione deserves much better (pointing at himself), Pansy still can’t believe that Scorpius will be the last pureblood Malfoy but she’s happy for her best mate and excited to see bushy hair, platinum blonde, smart-mouth little Draco or Granger.

 

Draco and Hermione are in the gazebo at the garden, just holding each other.

 

“Told you, it will be alright” He smirks. Hermione smacks his chest lightly. “Yes, it is. Now, we just have to think about the wedding.”

 

“You’re marrying a Malfoy, so you don’t need to worry. Mother will help. She said she wants to talk to us tomorrow so we could discuss the details of our wedding”

 

Hermione stared up at him “She would trample me on deciding what will happen on our wedding, right?” Draco chuckled and kisses her forehead. “She wouldn’t do that. She will just give suggestion and help on settling things.”

 

Suddenly, Hermione remembers the voice in the library. “Draco, is there a ghost in this home?”

 

Draco looked at her quizzically. “Yes, there are some. But they are harmless. They just roam around. They are usually in the dungeon or the east wing of the house. We will spend most of the time on the west wing. Why?” He looked at her anxiously.

 

“Nothing. I just heard a voice when I’m alone in the library.”

 

“It might be some of my ancestors. Just ignore them.” She nodded her head. “I need to go to the loo to freshen up. Ginny insists that we should do an engagement dance.”

 

Draco rolled her eyes. “I’m worried that Weasellete will be the one trampling you in deciding about our wedding.” Hermione laughed and kisses his jaw. “She won’t. I won’t let her. Come on.”

 

They went back inside and Hermione excuses herself to go to the loo.  On her way they, she passes a door and heard a voice.

 

‘The Malfoy line will be doomed’

 

She stared at the closed door to her right. The voice came to that room. Curiosity peeks on Hermione so she decided to look what’s inside of it. She opens the room carefully and peeps inside.

 

It looks like a reading room, filled with jade, gold and off-white colors. There is little stuff inside it but the noticeable one is a portrait of a beautiful woman. Hermione walked into the room and closes the door. She strides towards the portrait and stood in front of it. It is Astoria’s portrait. She looks so regal in it. She’s wearing an elegant dress, hair is pinned up in a sophisticated way and she’s wearing the Malfoy heirloom ring. Hermione suddenly felt uneasy.

 

“Hello, Astoria.” She smiles up at the portrait. “I should have done this a long time ago. But I just want to say that I really love Draco and Scorpius. I do not intend to replace you in their lives but I want to be there for them. I love them so dearly and I will do my best to love them, protect them, and take good care of them.”

 

She closes her eyes. She felt so relieved saying those things even she knows she wouldn’t respond to her. She touches her ring again.

 

 _‘I won’t let you have MY family!’_ a fuming voice said. Hermione opens her eyes and looked again at the portrait. Astoria’s image moved, looked down to her, gave her a furious look. Suddenly, the ghost of Astoria descends from the portrait going to her. Hermione loses her balance, fall on the floor and lie flatly at it.

 

Astoria soars back up and hovers above her. She looks different from the Astoria she always meets at galas and in the ministry. She looks livid and her hands are formed into a fist.

 

“ _I won’t let you have my family. THEY BELONG TO ME!_ ” the ghost said.

 

“Astoria…”

 

The ghost screamed at her as her eyes and mouth turned black. Hermione tries to reach for her wand when Astoria flies towards her, directing to her heart. She infiltrates her chest, and all of a sudden, Hermione feel like she can’t breathe. Something weird is happening in her body until she blacked out.

           

A few moments later, when Hermione opened her eyes, she was staring at herself. Her other self is smirking at her. She looked down to her body and she noticed that she is hovering the floor.

 

“I’ve heard that you didn’t like flying. I hope you enjoy hovering around.” Her other self-said. Then she realized that it was Astoria inside her body. She didn’t know how she did it but Hermione wants her body back.

 

“What did you do? Give my body back!”

 

“I will… after I ruined you.” Astoria cackled. Hermione tries to fly to her body but Astoria used her wand to block her. “I told you I will return your body after I destroy you! Just wait until I’m done!”

 

“You can’t do this to me, Astoria. You can do this to Draco!” Hermione screamed.

 

Astoria rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Hermione’s ghostly form. “I’m doing this for my husband. I’m doing this for Scorpius. This is for my family. They don’t deserve you. They belong to me and to me only.” Astoria stated.

 

“I will tell Draco!”

 

“You can’t. He won’t see or hear you. You’re alive. Only dead people’s ghosts have the capability for doing that. So, enjoy being a ghost for a while. Because when you return to this body, you need to run away from this place and never look back”

 

Astoria, in Hermione’s body, walks out the room and slammed the door. Hermione can’t believe that this is happening to her. She needs to do something. She needs to stop her.

 

Draco is talking to Theodore Nott at that moment when Hermione returned. But she looked different. Her emerald dress is gone and replaced with black fitted tube top dress with a skirt that rests on her mid thighs and a red “fuck-me’ high heel shoes. Her hair is wavy in a sexy way and she wears a red hot lipstick. She walks towards him, grabs his nape, pulls him towards her and kisses his lips lewdly. Draco pushes her gently and looked at her.

 

“Hello, Draco. Miss me?” Hermione said.

 

“Granger, what are you doing? What’s with this look?”

 

Hermione pouted but wraps her arms around Draco’s nape. “But we’re having a party, darling. This is my party look.”

 

Draco sighed. “And I thought you were really anxious about this.” Draco placed his hands on her waist. Hermione smiled sultrily at him. “Come on, let’s dance!” she said enthusiastically. She grabs his hand and pulls him at the center of the party. There is a party song playing and Hermione starts to dance like a drunken person. She keeps doing these sexy moves and keeps on grinding on Draco. Draco looked around for children but fortunately; the kids must when to Scorpius playroom. Hermione keeps on grinding her ass on his crotch. Draco saw a disapproving look from her mother and friends. Her friends were all dumb folded while his friends look like they see something magically for the first time, aside from his female friends that who looked disgusted.

 

Draco can’t take it anymore and spun her around so that she’s facing him.

 

“Stop! That’s enough.” He said. Hermione scowled at him “But I’m just beginning to enjoy the music, darling. Come on, let’s dance.”

 

“No, enough of that. You look ridiculous with those movements!” Draco hissed.

 

Hermione chinned up and folded her arms on her chest. “Fine! I will just have a drink.” She stormed away from him and went to the bar. She ordered the heaviest drink and drinks it at once. She even shouted and asks for more.

 

Ginny couldn’t stand it. She approaches her friend and sat beside her.

 

“Hey, Mione.” Ginny said. Hermione looked at her, one eyebrow raised; lips are in thin line, looked at her friends from head to foot and back then pay attention again to her drinks.

 

“Are you okay? You seem… different.” Ginny smiled awkwardly after she said it. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Weasley.” She said.

 

“Ginny was stunned. Hermione never called her in her last name. Not even back in Hogwarts. It’s always, Ginny, or Ginevra Molly Weasley’ when Hermione’s furious because she didn’t make her bed properly.

 

“What’s wrong with you? What’s with the look? You hate wearing strapless clothes. You don’t like wearing heels beyond three inches and you never called me Weasley.” Ginny said.

 

Hermione stood up and stood in front of her. “Nothing is wrong, Ginevra, so, back off!” Hermione shrieked at her. Ginny glowers at her and holds her arm but Hermione pulls her arm away. “Do not touch me!”

 

“Mione… What’s happening? Are you nervous? Are you anxious about this wedding? You can tell me. I’m your best friend.”

 

“Just stay the fuck away from me, you lowlife slut!”

 

That made Ginny pissed. She draws out her wand. “I don’t know what your problem is but I won’t tolerate you speaking to me like this without a good reason!” Hermione took out her wand to and pointed back at Ginny. “I told you I’m fine but you keep pestering me. What would you expect me to do with all the nagging?!”

 

Draco and Harry approach them. Harry holds his wife while Draco stood in front of Hermione.

 

“What are you doing, love?” Draco asked. Hermione looked up to him, rage in her eyes. “Weasley is nagging me when all I want is a fucking drink!” she yelled.

 

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” Draco is really bothered by her actions. Hermione flipped her hair back. “I’m fine a while ago, but this woman pisses me off!”

 

Ginny’s eyes widen and laughed sarcastically. “Woman? WOMAN?! I’m your bloody best friend!” Mrs. Potter shrieked.

 

Narcissa approached them. “Hermione, dear, you made enough scenes. I think it’s time to end the celebration.”

 

“No! The party is about to begin. But first, I want that woman out!” She’s pointing at Ginny. Ginny had enough. She cast a bat-bogey hex at Hermione. Hermione was knocked down and she feels embarrassed. Draco helps her stand up, but she took her wand, stood up and pointed her wand at Ginny.

 

“Crucio!”

 

Ginny falls flatly to the floor and winced in pain. Harry cast a disarming charm but Hermione cast a protego at him. Every witches and wizard in that party took their wands out. Draco is looking at her fiancé. He thinks that the wedding is too much for her that’s why she’s acting weirdly.

 

"This isn't you, Granger."

 

"What?! Your precious mudblood is too perfect to do this? She isn't perfect, darling!"

 

Everyone gasped. Something trigger at Draco’s mind. She’s acting weirdly, call her longtime best friend in her surname, she uses the filthy word mudblood to herself, and she addresses her darling. There is only one person that calls him that.

 

“Astoria.” He whispered.

 

Hermione laughed. “You’re so clever, my darling husband!”

 

“Why are you doing this? Where is Granger?” Draco demands.

 

Astoria licked her lips. “She’s roaming around. But don’t worry. She’ll be back. Soon? Maybe.” She cackled.

 

Harry helps his wife to stand up. “Why are you doing this? She doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“Granger wants to take what is mine. And I won’t allow it. She will never have it. I won’t let it. No one can take my family away from me.”

 

Narcissa chimed in “This is imprudent, Astoria. Return Hermione back to us at once!” Astoria shoots a glare at her former mother-in-law. “You care about her? She’s a Muggle-born. She will taint your precious family’s bloodline.”

 

“She makes my son and grandson happy. I don’t care if she’s a Muggle-born, squib or whatsoever. My son’s happiness is more important to me.” Narcissa holds her son’s hand.

 

“How could you? You accept her just like that? The only time you accepted me was the time that I gave birth to Scorpius. This is unfair!” Astoria shoots a spell towards her mother in law, but the Malfoy matriarch neutralized it easily.

 

“This is mad, Tori. I would never expect you to do such senseless act like this.” Draco hissed. Astoria looked at her husband.

 

“You don’t understand, Draco. You’re my family. You and Scorpius. You belong to me. I’m your wife and Scorpius’ mother. You don’t need her.”

 

“But you’re dead.” Draco stated. She flinched and feels at rage again but Draco speaks again. “You’re dead, Astoria. You’re gone. And we move forward. Granger makes us happy. She helped me be myself again. Just like the times when you help me move past the war. She loves Scorpius like her own. Hell, she even feels undeserving because she thinks she was expected to follow your footstep. You’re right. She feels undeserving of all of this. But we want her in our life. Scorpius wants her. I want her. I love her, Tori. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“See? It’s really unfair. You love her. You are in love with her. You never loved me!”

 

Draco sighed. “I did love you, Tori. You brought me back to life. You gave me a wonderful gift, our son. I loved you on each day when we were together. And I will be forever grateful to you.”

 

Astoria started to cry. “I can’t let go of you, Draco. I just can’t.”

 

Draco approaches and embraces her. “I know. But we can’t do anything about it. I wish we had much time. But this is our fate.” Draco leans back and cupped her face. “Please let me and Scorpius have her. Please let us be happy with our memories of you and create a new one with her. Give me my happiness back, Astoria. Please.”

 

Tears flow from Draco’s eyes. She never saw him cry. He looked vulnerable at that moment. Astoria embraces him back and cries with him.

 

“Does she really makes you happy?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Suddenly, children laughter approaches them. Draco looked around and saw his son Scorpius along with other children. Scorpius looked like holding someone’s hand but no one was there but Astoria can see that he’s holding Hermione’s hand.

 

“Father, I found a mommy ghost. She really looked like Mommy Hermione!” he giggled.

 

Draco looked at Astoria. “Is it Granger? Is it Granger with him?” Astoria just nodded. She looked at Hermione, she looked calm but furious.

 

“Children can see anything, you know. Your son decided to show his friends her mother’s portrait, that’s how beautiful she is.” Hermione said. Astoria continues to cry then approaches her son and hugged him.

 

“What’s wrong, mommy?” Scorpius asked.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m really sorry.” Astoria continues to cry. Scorpius hugged his mother back, knowing it was Hermione. “It’s okay, Mommy. You can borrow my book again.”

 

Astoria laughed and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Be good, baby. We will see each other again.” Astoria stood up and faces Hermione. “Please take good care of them.”

 

Hermione smiles. “I will.” Hermione flies towards her body as Astoria left it. When Scorpius saw her, he smiled widely and waved at her. Hermione’s body blacked out again but Draco catches her. When she opened her eyes, she’s back on her body. She hugged Draco and kisses his cheek.

 

“Welcome back, love.” Draco said. Hermione cries but smiling at the same time. It’s good to be back.” Draco helped her stand but Hermione noticed her outfit. It was too short for her liking so she charmed it to make it longer and make it a short sleeves gown. She sighed happily and looked up at Draco. Dracos kisses her lovingly. She will never get tired of his kisses. When he releases her lips, she smirks at him. “I think you owe me a dance,” she said. Draco gave her a dashing smile and led her to the dance floor.

 

**_Eight years later..._ **

 

Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy is staring at the portrait of a very beautiful woman. She likes looking at her. She's very pretty, elegant, and she likes her amber eyes.

 

"Cassie." her mother said.

 

Cassie looked around and saw her mother at the door. Hermione approaches her and kneels beside her. "What are you doing here?"

 

"She very pretty, Mommy," Cassie muttered.

 

"She is." Hermione smiles as she looked at Astoria's portrait.

 

"Who is she?" her child asked.

 

"That is Astoria Greengrass Malfoy. That is your brother, Scorpius', mother."

 

Cassie looked at her mother strangely. "He has a different mommy?" Hermione chuckled and hugged her child. "He does. But even he has a different mommy; he's still your brother. You, Lyra, and Caelum. He's my son no matter what happens."

 

Cassie nodded in agreement.

 

"Your father and siblings are in the garden, they are having puddings and muffins. Would you like to join us?" she asked her daughter.

 

"Okay. But, I will just say goodbye to her, okay?"

 

"Okay, dear." Hermione kisses her cheek, stood up and left the room. Cassie looked up again at Astoria's portrait. She really likes her. Especially her eyes. Eyes that look like her. Cassie smirks and left the room.


End file.
